gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready
Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready (ガンダムビルドファイターズ is a manga written by Tomohiro Chiba and illustrated by Kiyoshi Konoyo. It was first published by Kadokawa Shoten issue of Gundam Ace. Story Chapters Volume 01 *Prologue *Chapter 01: 6th World Tournament *Chapter 02: Battle Royal *Chapter 03: River Race *Chapter 04: Clanche ☆ asta Volume 02 *Chapter 05: Zaku! Zaku!! Zaku!!! *Chapter 06: 6th World Tournament - Final *Chapter 07: Beyond that - 7th World Tournament *Chapter 08: Mysterious Fighter, Lady *Chapter 09: Lady VS Princess Volume 03 *Chapter 10: The Second Generation Maijin's Beat *Chapter 11: The 8th World Congress Starts! *Chapter 12: The Strongest Team! *Chapter 13: Gundam Schwarzritter *Chapter 14: Biathlon *Chapter 15: Fierce Battle! Qualifying League Volume 04 *Chapter 16: Fellini vs. Meijin Kawaguchi III *Chapter 17: Renato Brothers vs. Meijin Kawaguchi III (Part 1) *Chapter 18: Renato Brothers vs. Meijin Kawaguchi III (Part 2) *Chapter 19: The Second Round has entered! *Chapter 20: Strong Battle! *Chapter 21: Meijin vs. Emperor Volume 05 *Chapter 22: Challenge vs. Challenger *Chapter 23: The Second Battle *Chapter 24: The Successor of Maijin *Chapter 25: Next Generation Build Fighter *Chapter 26: Sun, Moon and Stars *Final Chapter: Gunpla, Forever Final Characters *'Akiyama Lemma' *'Allan Adams' *'Carlos Kaiser' *'Eleonora McGovern' *'Greco Logan' *'John Ayers Mackenzie' *'Julian Ayers Mackenzie' *'Julio Renato' *'Kaira Koshina' *'Kirara' *'Lady Kawaguchi' *'Luang Dallara' *'Mario Renato' *'Masked Second G (Generation)' *'Patrick Mannequin' *'Princess' *'Rainer Cziommer' *'Ricardo Fellini' *'Tatsuya Yuuki' *'Toru Satsuki' *'Yana Kuramochi' Flash Forward (GBF & GBFT) *'Aila Jyrkiäinen' *'Baker' *'Chairman Mashita' *'Gunpla Mafia' *'Reiji' *'Sei Iori' *'Sekai Kamiki' *'Saga Adou' List of Mechanics Main *'AX Oberon' *'AX Titania' *'AGE-2GH Gundam AGE-2 Gazing Hound' *'DI Adaga Odin' *'GAT-X105/TG Tall Strike Gundam Glitter' *'GNX-803ACC Accelerate GN-X' *'GSX-40100 Lunagazer Gundam' *'M91 Gundam M91' *'MS-06R-ABR Zaku Amazing Rapid' *'MS-06R-ABM Zaku Amazing Marin Type' *'NK-13S Gundam Schwarzritter' *'NYA+MBKF-P02 Nyaia Astray' *'RGE-G2100A Clanche ☆ Asta' *'RGM-89GF Ghost Jegan F' *'RGM-89GM Ghost Jegan M' **'Ghost Jegan Maximum' *'RX-139BAN Hambrabi Suban' *'V2 Gundam Imagine Fullburnern' *'XM-X2-JULIA Crossborn Gundam X2 JULIA' *'ZGMF-X10A-A Amazing Strike Freedom Gundam' **'Amazing Full Amazing Strike Freedom' **'Barrett Amazing Strike Freedom' **'Glitter Amazing Strike Freedom Gundam' **'Rapid Amazing Strike Freedom' Others ;*AMA-00GR Zero GR ;*AMX-015 Geymalk ;*AMX-109 Capule ;*GF13-045NSP Matador Gundam ;*GNMA-04B11 Trilobite ;*GNX-Y901TW Susanowo ;*Haro ;*MA-05 Bigro ;*MA-05Ad Big Rang ;*MA-05R Big Ruf ;*MP-02A Oggo ;*MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type ;*MSM-07E Z'Gok-E ;*MSN-02 Zeong ;*MS-09R4 Psycommu Rick Dom ;*MW544B Sandhoge ;*OZ-00MS Tallgeese ;*PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior ;*RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom ;*RX-END Gundam The End ;*ZM-D11S Abigor ;*ZMT-A31S Doggorla ;*ZMT-S28S Gengaozo Gallery Gundam Build Fighters A-R Vol. 1.png Gundam Build Fighters A-R Vol. 2.jpg Gundam Build Fighters A-R Vol. 3.jpg Gundam Build Fighters A-R Vol. 4.jpg Gundam Build Fighters A-R Vol. 5.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready 173382l.jpg BFA05 o 02.jpg Gundam Build Fighters A-R SP2.1.jpg Gundam Build Fighters A-R SP2.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR Amazing Strike Freedom Gundam.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR Lunagazer Gundam.png Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v1 0004.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v1 0005.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v1 0188.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v1 0189.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v2 0003.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v2 0004.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v2 0005.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v3 0003.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v3 0004.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v3 0005.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v4 0003.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v4 0005.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v4 0004.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v1 0065.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v1 0111.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v1 0155.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v2 0041.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v2 0081.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v2 0119.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v3 0127.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v4 0133.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v1 0190.jpg|Mobile Suit List Vol 1 Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v1 0191.jpg|Mobile Suit List Vol 1 Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v1 0192.jpg|Mobile Suit List Vol 1 Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v2 0192.jpg|Mobile Suit List Vol 2 Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v2 0193.jpg|Mobile Suit List Vol 2 Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v3 0196.jpg|Mobile Suit List Vol 3 Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v3 0197.jpg|Mobile Suit List Vol 3 Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v4 0196.jpg|Mobile Suit List Vol 4 See Also Prequel *Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-104671-5-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN *Vol.3 ISBN *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-106673-7 External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321604000453